Military's Valentine Ball
by Nature9000
Summary: Valentines Day is here and Central is having a special dance. Roy, Ed and Pride are missing their dates. Lust and Envy have arrived at the dance, what plans could they concoct? Royai, Edwin, Pride/Sloth. Read and Review FMA Valentine's Fic.


Military's Valentine Ball

Disclaimer: Guess what…I speak the truth, I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist…It is amazing!

A/N: I decided to go with Pride and Sloth as the main couple on this one because I noticed they had no fanfictions whatsoever in which these two either starred in or were paired up in. However there is Royai and Edwin here as well. I hope you enjoy this and leave a review. In the last part all the couples are a major part, well Royai, Edwin and Pride/Sloth are.

* * *

Pride sat in his office chair and sighed, Valentines Day, he despised the day. His wife wasn't even his real wife for crying out loud, every Valentines Day he would hope for a single one of what the humans called a Valentine, "Yeah, that'll happen. Not in a million years I'm sure…My family life is all a façade that was given to me by Dante." 

"Sir, here are the reports you requested." Pride looked up to see Sloth walk in the room and place some folders on his desk. "Take a look at them why don't you, they're important."

"As always Colonel Douglas…"

"If it's any consolation _Fuhrer_, I think you can call me by the name Sloth."

"I thought you hated that name though, it made you look lazy."

"Yeah…Well…What about your name, Pride?"

"It's a fine name I think, although the name Fuhrer Bradley works out just fine."

"Yeah, that's true. Well, the Valentine's Ball is coming up soon." Sloth crossed her arms and smirked, "Will you be taking your _wife_ sir?"

"My wife is pretty much dead to the world Sloth…So no, she won't be coming."

"Oh right, your wife is just an image given by Dante! She's not even real! The only thing that's real is your son…"

"It matters not if she's real or not, nobody likes her anymore."

"Oh and why is that?"

"She was seen having an affair, so everyone suspects her to not be my wife anymore. They believe she only stays in my home to give a good image to the Fuhrer. It really doesn't make any difference anymore."

"So what are you going to do this year? Are you going to just sit out _again?"_

"There is nobody that I care to take with me to the Valentine's Ball." Sloth raised her eyebrow and sighed.

"Yeah, although I'm sure everybody wonders why the _good_ Fuhrer chooses to remain single after Kimblee and your wife had an affair."

"Do you see anybody worth getting together with, Sloth?"

"No, I guess there isn't anybody who'd want to be with someone like you. Do your work Fuhrer." Sloth turned and walked out the door to sit in her chair.

"What the hell are you doing, Pride!" A voice exclaimed from in the room. Pride's eyes widened as he saw Envy leaning on a wall.

"When did you get in here?" Pride asked as his eyes narrowed.

"While you were talking to Sloth and caught up in a heated debate as to why your wife is nothing to you or the country of Amestris and who you should take to the Valentine's Ball."

"Envy, you know I don't have time to go to that thing."

"Yes you do, you're the Fuhrer, and it's something you need to go to." Pride sneered and turned to look out his office window.

"I'm also a homunculus; I don't see it as beneficial to go."

"So take a break!" Envy stood and walked over to Pride.

"There would be no point to going."

"Why is that?"

"Simple, it's not as though there is anybody to go with."

"Your point is?"

"I would be quite possibly the only single guy there!"

"What about that Lieutenant, what's his name…Havoc!"

"He'll be going with Private Sheska."

"Roy?" Pride narrowed his eyes and stared at Envy. "You're right, that is a dumb question…So okay, you may just be the only single guy there…If you're _stupid!"_

"What the hell?" Pride placed his hand on his sword and turned toward Envy.

"Whoa, no need for that! Just hear me out…"

"Get on with it."

"How about taking that beautiful Colonel?" Pride growled and unsheathed his sword. "Whoa! I didn't mean like that! I mean Colonel Douglas!"

"Oh…you meant Sloth…Wait…Envy!"

"What?" Envy shrugged his shoulders as Pride groaned.

"Sloth…She's well…I mean…"

"You two are always together; it's almost like Colonel Mustang and his Lieutenant. In fact, it's so much like that, it's sickening!"

"Can I kill you yet?" Pride's eyes were narrow and his hand was clenching the sword. It was true that homunculi had feelings; it's no lie that they felt love, lust and infatuation as well as several other trying emotions. Pride had felt something for Sloth when he first met her but she was always so formal and never seemed to be interested in him at all. She did look good when she changed to her black clothes but she always wore stuffy business clothes and never anything close to casual clothing or dresses. "Oh, another thing Envy, she doesn't wear dresses."

"So she doesn't wear dresses, how is that a problem?"

"Every woman at the ball wears dresses."

"Oh…Well whatever then Pride, if you can't see the one who you care for and vice versa when she's right before your own eyes. Then you're just like Mustang."

"Don't compare me to Roy Mustang!"

"He and his Lieutenant love each other and just don't see it. Hell, they only go to the ball because they want to keep their appearance and they almost never get close when they're at the ball. They only seem to go as friends, they rarely ever slow dance and the same is said for Pipsqueak and his woman."

"Yeah, well still, don't compare me to them or I'll cut you up and feed you to Gluttony." Envy brought his hands to his chest and smirked.

"Would you do that to your closest friend?"

"I might just be tempted to do that, yes."

"Fine, well I'm going to leave now." Envy walked off and waved his hand. Outside the office, Lust walked toward Sloth and sat on the desk.

"Sloth dear, have you found a man for that ball yet?" Lust asked her friend.

"No, I'm afraid not…I really wanted to go this year too!" Sloth said quickly as she leaned back in her chair and sighed.

"Well you can still go, I mean there's no problem with going alone is there?"

"Yes there really is a problem with that."

"Maybe Envy can take you."

"Hell no, I won't be going with him."

"I can see why you wouldn't be too fond of that idea actually…A man with long green hair just wouldn't look right. Of course he can change into any form at all."

"Yeah, but it would still be a little awkward."

"I suppose…What about Gluttony?" Sloth's eyebrow twitched as she glared at Lust.

"G-Gluttony, Lust…are you insane?"

"Eh, it was worth a try."

"Quite a pathetic try if you ask me, Gluttony can't even change forms. There is no way I'd be caught dead going to a valentine's ball with him."

"Have you thought about going with Pride?" Sloth frowned and lowered her eyes.

"He doesn't want me…"

"What?"

"It's simple as that, he doesn't care for me. As far as he's concerned I'm probably just his colleague who enjoys stuffy business suits."

"I don't know, I think he likes you."

"How would you even know?"

"It doesn't take much to tell who likes who when you work so closely to someone."

"Colonel Mustang and Lieutenant Hawkeye can't tell that they like each other."

"It's never obvious to the people in question that the other may love them. It's just not, when two people love each other it is obvious to everybody except the two in question."

"What are you saying?"

"You and Pride make a great couple."

"I may just go to that ball alone…"

"Then come with me and I'll give you an outfit that will blow every man in the room away!"

"I don't know if I want one of your outfits…" Sloth looked at the outfit that Lust was wearing and scowled. "I might get cold…" Lust narrowed her eyes and sighed.

"I wasn't talking about _my _outfits…Plus I have a perfect model for you so that you can see the outfits on yourself without all that changing."

"Really, and what is that?" Lust grinned and grabbed Envy's hair as he was walking by.

"Was that really necessary, Lust?" Envy asked as he narrowed his eyes.

"Yes."

---------------------

"Now I did wear this dress once," Lust said with a grin as she held up a completely marble white dress. "You'd be surprised how red Scar's face turned when he saw me in it!" Envy groaned as he transformed into Sloth wearing the dress.

"I don't like it," Sloth said quietly.

"Hm…okay, how about a pure black dress? A strapless black dress could look good on you." Envy transformed once more and Sloth scowled.

"Are you trying to make me look like a slut, Lust?"

"Damn…I don't like how that word rhymes with my name…Would the color, blue be good?"

"No! I don't like that color…"

"That's kind of ironic," Envy said with a sigh. "How many more dresses do you have, Lust?"

"We'll go through my entire closet if we have to and you will not complain," Lust said quietly.

"Who do you think you're giving orders to?" Envy sighed and looked at Sloth, "You know...have you ever considered making your own dress?"

"No, I've never really thought about that."

"Oh yeah, I'm great at making new dresses!" Lust said quickly.

"That figures," Envy said with narrow eyes. Lust, Sloth and Envy walked into a large room with a lot of different fabrics.

"Okay, let's see what set you like…How about this set over here?" Lust walked over to a blue cloth that had white clouds on it.

"Uh, Lust, can I ask you a question?" Envy asked as his eyebrow twitched. "Why do you even have a fabric with clouds on it? Sloth mentioned she hates blue, did she not?"

"Right…Well there is this fabric over here…" Lust moved a few fabrics aside and brought out a black cloth with flames on it. Sloth smiled and nodded her head.

"I like that fabric."

"Really, you do? Great! I made this a while back but I never thought anyone would like it so I kept it back here. I'm glad you feel you could wear this." It took a while but after time Sloth wore a long spaghetti strap dress with flames shooting from the bottom. She wore shoulder-less sleeves and black high heels.

"I love this dress," Sloth said with a smile.

"I agree...you look like you'll blow every man in that room away!" Lust said quickly.

"Yeah, maybe…"

------------------

"I don't know why the hell Envy made such a big deal out of getting me to come and getting me all dressed up in the occasion," Pride said quietly. "There's no reason to come here on my own…"

"Fuhrer Bradley, sir, are you here with anybody?" Roy asked.

"No. How is Riza by the way?"

"I don't know, she was supposed to come with me but she got a call last night and I don't know where she is today…I assume she's just going to show up late."

"Fuhrer, Colonel, how's it going?" Pride and Roy looked over to see Edward Elric lean against punch table.

"Where is your date, Fullmetal?" Roy asked.

"Missing, where's yours?"

"Not here…"

"How much do you want a bet those damn homunculi have something to do with this? Maybe they're just trying to get to us or something…" Pride chuckled; the homunculi weren't doing anything of course. If they were up to something then he would know all about it.

"I don't think they're up to anything," Pride said as he crossed his arms. "After all, if they were up to anything then they would probably be attacking the ball because you're here."

"How would they even know that I'm here?" Ed asked.

"I don't know. They probably wouldn't have any clue."

"What the hell!" Ed pointed past Pride and Roy. Pride turned and his eyes widened when he saw Lust and Envy walking around.

"Stay here, I'll handle them." Pride walked over to Lust and Envy and crossed his arms. "What the hell are you two doing here? Of all the homunculi you two are the least discreet! Everyone knows who you are for crying out loud!"

"Oh don't worry about us, we're just observing," Envy said with a grin.

"You're not even in the military," Pride said quietly. "So what the hell do you need to be here for?"

"Just shut up and go back to the loser table," Lust said with a small chuckle.

"You're lucky I have the common sense not to kill you right now," Pride stated through clenched teeth. Lust and Envy chuckled as they walked away; Pride shook his head and walked back to the punch table. "They won't be causing anymore surprises."

"Good," Ed said as he crossed his arms. "Though I'm starting to wonder if they kidnapped Winry…"

"So she _is_ your date!" Roy said.

"Not a date, we're only here as friends. What about you and the lieutenant?"

"We have an image to keep up so we show up…When we come here we only show up as friends so there's nothing to worry about."

"Yeah…Hey, Fuhrer Bradley, I'm sorry to hear about your wife," Ed said quietly. "You know, perhaps you should consider asking your secretary out!"

"I'd rather not…She doesn't care about me like that," Pride said quietly.

"I wish Riza cared about me like that," Roy said as he crossed his arms.

"You guys are pathetic; just tell them your feelings for crying out loud!" Ed said sharply.

"You're no better, Fullmetal."

"What is that supposed to mean!"

"You think we can't tell that you like Winry?" Ed blushed lightly and looked away. The three men took a cup of punch and stood silently, they sighed as the music began to play.

"Man…I feel like a…"

"Don't even say it Fullmetal," Roy said quietly. "I think we brought this upon ourselves. You're right though, you probably should tell Winry how you feel."

"Only if you tell Riza how you feel about her," Ed said with a smirk. Pride rolled his eyes and saw Envy and Lust once more, only this time Envy took the form of Frank Archer. Lust was not entirely recognizable as she wore a military uniform and her hair was actually in a ponytail. They were staring at the three men with grins on their faces. Pride shook his head and turned around. Suddenly a large amount of gasps were heard, Pride, Roy and Ed looked to where everyone else was looking. Their eyes grew wide when they saw three women walk into the doorway, there standing before everyone was none other than Sloth, Riza and Winry all dressed up in beautiful dresses.

"What the…She's beautiful," Roy said of Riza. Ed looked at Winry and nodded, he quickly walked to Winry.

"Winry, you look…would you like to dance?" Ed asked. Both he and Winry blushed as Winry took his hand. Soon several men were ogling both Riza and Sloth. Both Pride and Roy growled.

"I don't think so!" Roy exclaimed. He smoothly glided over to Riza and held out his hand. "May I have this dance? I must say, you look strikingly beautiful tonight, Riza." Riza blushed and placed her hand in Roy's.

"Thank you, Roy..." Riza said quietly. Lastly Sloth calmly walked through the crowd of people with a smirk on her face. Pride watched as another man tried to flirt with Sloth, she smiled at the man but kept walking, her eyes fixated on something. Pride thought he started to sweat as she floated through the room, he felt his heart begin to beat. He always thought Sloth had been beautiful but he never saw her like this before. He started to think that perhaps he should have asked her to join him. After all, he did like her, hell, he loved her. He froze when he saw what Sloth was looking at; her eyes were aimed directly for him. He silently gulped and thought he felt Lust and Envy staring at him from behind, he wondered about their involvement in the women's transformations. Sloth stopped walking and stood directly in front of Pride with a smile on her face.

"Hello Fuhrer Bradley, sir," Sloth said calmly.

"Hello S-Co-Juliet, how are you?" Pride lost his usual cool demeanor, Sloth chuckled as he stammered through his words. Pride could swear Lust and Envy were grinning behind him. He quickly regained his calm demeanor and stood straight. "Might I pleasure you with a dance?"

"Yes, you may," Sloth said with a smirk. "I don't see why not since you're not with anybody. The Fuhrer needs to keep up his image; he can't come to a valentines dance all by himself, can he? Much less, standing at the loser's table."

"Very funny…" Pride set his arms around Sloth's waists and not quite roughly pulled her against his body. She chuckled and wrapped her arms around his neck. Together they joined two other couples on the dance floor in a slow dance. Pride, Sloth, Roy, Riza, Ed, and Winry were the only three couples dancing as the audience all watched them dance. The women's dresses flowed as the men spun them in one fluid motion. The slow dance was so fluid in motion and everyone seemed to be perfectly in sync. Whether intended or not, the couples all seemed to be perfect, the men would tilt the women back and bring them up. They turned in circles and then held the women's hand in the air as the women spun. Then they brought the women close to them and the couple gazed into each other's eyes with burning intensity.

"I've always wondered how good you were at dancing," Sloth said with a smile.

"I've had practice, Sloth. I should know how to dance. You don't suppose Dante would have any problems…"

"What would she have a problem with?"

"With this…"

"Riza, would the other subordinates complain?" Roy asked with his trademark smirk. Riza felt her heart skip a beat as he flashed the smirk.

"Complain of what, sir?"

"With this…"

"Winry, you look stunning. Words alone can't express how beautiful you really are…" Winry blushed and smiled as she gazed deeply into Ed's eyes. "What's holding us back?"

"Thank you Edward…What's holding us back from what?"

"What's holding us back from this?"

All in sync, not even practiced or intended, the men leaned forward and embraced the women's lips with theirs. The men held the women tightly against their bodies as if they let go of the women they would lose them forever. The couples seemed frozen in time, ignoring the crowd that cheered for them, when the men brought their heads up the women seemed almost dazed as the men gazed deeply into the eyes of their woman.

"No…Dante would get over it," Sloth said quietly.

"It would be best that she get over it Sloth…I don't know just how long but I believe I've always felt this way when I first saw you. Dante can't interfere for what I feel for you. If she should complain then I'll fight her for you. Nothing can take away what I've always felt…I love you Sloth."

"I've always loved you too, but you were too stubborn to realize it…I wanted so hard for you to realize my feelings for you. I love you."

"Roy, I don't think anybody would complain…If they did…" Riza was nearly speechless. Roy brought his hand up and caressed Riza's face.

"It wouldn't matter if they did, nothing will change this and nothing can stand in between of my feelings for you. We've known each other longer than anyone else, we've been through thick and thin and if anything should ever happen there is nothing we can't overcome. I know now that if I don't say this then I run the danger of losing you for all eternity. I've always loved you…Riza…I love you so much."

"Roy…Finally, thank you. I don't know what took you so long to finally admit it, but it wouldn't matter how long it took. I don't think I could ever have given up on you Roy because I love you too…I love you."

"Finally…I didn't think you felt this way," Winry stated. Ed smiled softly as he gazed deeply into Winry's eyes.

"Winry, we've always been together, we've always been the best of friends. You're beautiful, I've always thought this…Winry, I'm not sure just when and I'm not sure how but I've realized this tonight…I have to tell you or risk losing you forever, Winry Rockbell, I love you."

"You don't know just how much those words mean to me Edward; you'll never know how much they mean to me. You don't know how long I've waited to hear those words, I love you too Ed."

The couples continued on in their dance and soon other couples were encouraged to join the dance floor. However in the center of the room, three points of a triangle danced with the intensity of burning passion. The dances continued for hours until a bell signaled everyone to stop dancing and look toward the stage. They watched as Lieutenant Maria Ross and Sergeant Denny Bloch stepped onto the stage.

"Okay, here we go," Maria said with a smile. "We will find out the winner of the Best Couple."

"As well as the winner of the Best Dressed Couple," Denny said with a smile. Both Maria and Denny ripped the envelope and stared at the results with a gasp.

"I-I can't believe this…for the first time in over fifty years we have a three way tie for the Best Couple!" Maria said quickly. Maria looked at Denny's card, "And for the Best Dressed!"

"For best couple and best dressed, the winning couples are…" Denny started. "…Colonel Roy Mustang and Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, Fuhrer King Bradley and his Secretary, Colonel Juliet Douglas, and Major Edward Elric and Winry Rockbell are the winners!" The three couples stared wide eyed with their mouths slightly open.

"Well, we'd better go up," Sloth said with a smile. "After this we may just have to have a talk with Dante." Pride nodded as he led Sloth to the stage, the other two couples doing the same.

"Congratulations!" Maria and Denny exclaimed as they saluted the three couples. Maria and Denny left the stage as the music began to play, they walked back with three bouquets and three crowns. Maria gave the women the bouquets as Denny placed the crowns on the men's head. The audience urged the men to kiss the women and so the men did exactly that. Once more, in sync and without hesitation the men wrapped their arms around the women's waists and tilted them back slightly as they kissed the lips of their women. From the audience, Lust and Envy watched with smiles on their faces.

"Envy, I never would have thought my dresses would ever wind up on stage!" Lust said quickly.

"Yeah, well…It probably won't happen again," Envy said with a chuckle.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed my valentine's fic, drop a review and let me know what you thought! 


End file.
